This invention relates to a water valve which is operable by pigs, sheep, dogs and primates.
The valve is operated by the animal biting and tilting an elongated lever causing water to flow. All prior bite valves known to Applicant include a metal flange which pivots or closes against and compresses an elastic seal. A spring usually forces the metal flange against the flexible seal and in time, the elastic seal compresses permitting leakage or restricting flow. Examples of valves which are operable by a tilting lever with a metal flange forming a mechanical compression seal against a flexible compressible seat are as follows:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO.: GRANT DATE: INVENTOR: ______________________________________ 1,698,961 Jan. 15, 1929 R. Mueller 2,710,594 June 14, 1955 E. C. Thompson 2,939,424 June 7, 1960 R. O. Frederiksen 3,132,774 May 12, 1964 J. W. Soffer 3,289,635 Dec. 6, 1966 R. P. Eagles 3,611,999 Oct. 12, 1971 John S. Hey 3,613,642 Oct. 19, 1971 George Restall 3,646,955 March 7, 1972 Jarl R. Olde 3,698,431 Oct. 17, 1972 Earl C. Thompson 3,734,063 May 22, 1973 Frank W. Atchley 3,800,825 April 2, 1974 Andre Zoll 3,874,343 April 1, 1975 Motohiro Niki 4,006,716 Feb. 8, 1977 David L. Cross U.S. PAT. NO.: GRANT DATE: COUNTRY: ______________________________________ 437,506 Dec. 9, 1969 USSR 144,485 Nov. 29, 1976 Japan 1,016,506 April 20, 1950 France 1,120,351 March 7, 1955 France 774,904 March 30, 1954 Great Britain 957,300 Dec. 1, 1980 Great Britain ______________________________________